The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Nemhrpur’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The goals of the breeding program were to improve on plant habit by breeding plants that were more compact and basal branching. Earliness of flowering was another character that was very important in the breeding process, together with producing no seed-pods.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination made by the inventor in 2000 of an unpatented Nemesia plant, named ‘C225-1’, as the female, or seed, parent with an unpatented Nemesia hybrid-plant named ‘Nemhabar’, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar ‘Nemhrpur’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, in 2001.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2001 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.